Discusión:The Vampire Slayer
Bien. ¡Estas son las inscripciones de la novela! Las inscripciones se dividen en tres grupos. Al escoger un grupo no hay vuelta atrás >=3. Nota: Quiero que recuerden lo siguiente, los vampiros nobles son los vampiros hijos de las primeras criaturas que emergieron de la enfermedad, mientras que los vampiros "descarriliados" son los humanos que son contagiados por la mordida del vampiro y su sed de sangre va más alla de su propia conciencia. Slayers (cazadores de vampiros) Nombre: Nombre completo y un apodo. Edad: De 15 a 17 años. (Recuerden que matan vampiros =D) Especialización/Arma: En que se especializan para matar a los vampiros, traten de no repetirlo por favor uwu. Personalidad: Describansé bien. No quiero tres palabras locas, me gustan las cosas extensas =D -Tampoco me escriban la biblia, ustedes saben a que me refiero- Cosa especial: Hasta dos cosas. Esto me refiere a algo que los haga especial. Puede ser algun poder, o una habilidad o algun tasliman mágico, algo que los distinga entre los demás. Imagen: Necesito una imagen de su personaje para las descripciones. (Si pueden una imagen casual aparte de la de cazador xD) Punto debil y un Bonus: Bueno, punto debil se sobre entiende y el bonus (le pongo así porque no sabia como ponerle) puede ser algo extraño de ustesdes, no sé doble personalidad, o una obsesción secreta, ustedes deciden xD. Historia: Escribanme como llegaron a ser caza vampiros. Firma: Firmen! Vampiros Nombre: Un Nombre completo y si desean un apodo. Edad: '''La edad puede ser desde los 14 hasta los 17. '''Habilidad: Deben tener alguna habilidad especial como vampiros que son. Personalidad: Describansé bien. No quiero tres palabras locas, me gustan las cosas extensas =D -Tampoco me escriban la biblia, ustedes saben a que me refiero- Imagen: '''Recuerden que son vampiros, traten de mantener la apariencia algo sombria. '''Punto debil y un Bonus: Bueno, punto debil se sobre entiende y el bonus (le pongo así porque no sabia como ponerle) puede ser algo extraño de ustesdes, no sé doble personalidad, o una obsesción secreta, ustedes deciden xD. Historia: Su historia de vampiro. Preferencia: Si prefieren alimentarse de sangre o del aura de los humanos. Firmen: ¡Firmen! Inscripciones ¡Yo! =D Nombre: Julia Felivene apodo Misaki Edad: 16 Especialización/Arma: Una espada de cuchilla afilada, solo un rose de ella puede volver roca a los vampiros. Personalidad: Es bastante torpe y orgullosa. No admite con facilidad sus errores. Le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, siempre oculta lo que le pasa para no poner mal o fastidiar a los demás. Un temperamento bastante fuerte. En algunos momentos tiene sus arranques de locura y hasta puede ser impulsiva. Cosa especial: Tiene mucha fuerza y es capaz de reconocer a un vampiro con solo verlo. Imagen: ... Yo no la necesito ::D Punto debil y un Bonus: Mi punto debil es que soy bastante cosquilluda y mi bonus es que dibujo todo lo que me pasa. Historia: Luego de la muerte de mi madre y al no conocer a mi padre, me adopto la mejor amiga de mi mamá. Ella fue mi tutora enseñandome como cazar vampiros pero ella no sabia que yo entrenaba para encontrar a el vampiro que asesinó a mi madre. Y poco a poco fue desarrollando un odio hacia ellos, y aún más al saber mi mas profundo secreto... Puesto 1: Para Keyko Nombre: '''tracey scarlett, apodo: keyko '''Edad: 17 Especialización/Arma: espada de fuego y explosivos Personalidad: soy muy alegre y expresiva, me encanta conocer gente nueva y conocer muy bien a las que ya tengo, si algo disfruto mucho es la luz gentil del sol y la calidez del fuego, me tiño el cabello cada que creoq ue se va a despintar, y siempre me gusta teñirlo de rojo, disfruto la vida al maximo y me encanta hacer acrobacias. Cosa especial: soy muy ligera y puedo saltar increiblemente alto, y con mi espada puedo modificar materiales metalicos para convertirlos en una bomba Imagen: Archivo:Keyko_horse_tail.png Punto debil y un Bonus: el agua profunda, keyko es una piromana que le encanta el fuego y la pirotecnia Historia: mi familia se mudo a reino unido hace unos meses, pero asoto la enfermedad, mi familia se convirtio en vampiros; yo escape rapido antes de que la enfermedad o mis parientes me asesinaran, logre escapar y refugiarme con una amiga, desde entonces vivo en un departamento de reino unido, vivo sola y decidi usar la herencia de mi familia para combatir a los vampiros, la espada de fredom que materializa los metales en bombas y que hace explotar a quien es cortado por ella, me converti en cazavampiros para acabar con la enfermedad. firma: '''keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Puesto 2: Para German '''Nombre: Germán Floremonte Apodo: '''Germen '''Edad: 15 años Especialización/Arma: Arco y flechas filosas (algunas prendidas fuego) Personalidad: Es serio pero amistoso. Es amigable con sus amigos y le gusta cuando las cosas se ponen "locas". Le gusta ayudar a los demás porque cree que la humanidad seria mejor si es amistosa. Es inteligente y siempre tiene estrategias. Cosa especial: Tiene un gran oido por lo que detecta hasta los mas mínimos movimientos. Sabe leer y sentir el aura de las personas. Imagen: Archivo:Germán 4.png Punto debil y un Bonus: Los sonidos o ruidos muy agudos (Como el de los silvatos) pueden dañarlo mucho. Le encanta escribir y escribe todo lo qe pasa y saca anotaciones(algo que es muy útil). Historia: Sus padres fueron asesinados a sangre fría por vampiros. Fue criado por su abuela una de las mejores caza vampiros que hubo, ya que se jubilo. Lo entreno y enseño todo lo que tenia que saber y ahora el busca venganza del vampiro que asesino a sus padres. Su hermano pequeño esta con su abuela y el no sabe nada de lo que sucedió y entonces lo cuidan muy bien. Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]]'' ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 21:29 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 3: Para Valen/Aaron Nombre: Aaron Kingston Edad: '''17 años '''Especialización/Arma: Una pistola con balas especiales mata vampiros xD Personalidad: Serio y no demuestra ningun sentimiento, aveces puede llegar a ser amargado y le encanta fastidiar a alguien cuando le gana confianza. Es tranquilo cuando se lo propone pero a la hora d luchar se vuelve un adversario feroz. A veces tiene ataques de furia y desesperacion. Cosa especial: Puede saber inmediatamente los movimientos del atacante. De talisman tiene un collar con una Cruz Imagen: Archivo:Aaron.jpg Punto debil y un Bonus: Su debilidad es en su nuca (se desmaya si recibe presion ahi), su bonus es que no sabe mentir Historia: '''Huyo de casa ya que no soportaba la buena vida, luego de un tiempo de entrenamiento y una vida solitaria se entero de aquella enfermedad y empezo a preocuparse por su familia y decidio volver. Al entrar a su antiguo hogar encontro los cuerpos ensangrentados de su madre y su hermana. Desde ahi le tiene un odio a los vampiros que ni el mismo puede describir y piensa que para ellos no hay misericordia. '''Firma: Espeon9 21:50 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 4: Libre Nombre: Leonardo "Leo " Mizutsuki Edad: 15 Especialización/Arma: Una gran oz de color azul marino Personalidad: El es raro,y cuando digo raro,me refiero a TODA la extensión de la palabra.El también es bipolar,puesto que tiene dos personalidades:la "Happy Time,Happy Life",en la que es alegre y MUY torpe y distraído,y la "Dead Darkness" en la que es serio,y,a veces,hasta sangriento. Cosa especial: Cristal de Plata:es un misterioso cristal que busca,resultando que se encuentra en su interior(el no lo sabe hasta la mitad de la saga),que puede purificar a todas las personas vampiros o destruir el universo que conocemos. Imagen: Archivo:Houndoom_Gijinka_by_Shes_t.png Punto debil y un Bonus: su punto debil son los nachos(los ADORA) y su bonus es su mirada persistente Historia: El tenia unos 8 años cuando un vampiro convirtió en vampiros a sus padres y su hermana mayor,recurriendo a matar el vampiro con un pedazo de madera con punta afilada,y,junto con eso, a su familia.Así comenzó a ser un Vampire Slayer. Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 22:31 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 5: Libre Nombre: Lucas Kasuya / luc Edad: 17 Especialización/Arma: Un baston de metal especial para la caceria de vampiros, tiene un boton que hace que se convierta en una Oz muy afilada.(si has visto vampire knight entonces me refiero a artemisa e.e) Personalidad: Es serio, cruel y odia demasiado a los vampiros, (x las razones de la historia ewe) no es tan amistoso que digamos prefiere la soledad y la oscuridad, casi siempre se le encuentra leyendo o escuchando musica hay veces que las 2 al mismo tiempo. le gusta la comida fria y odia al sol.(algo mas dimelo e.e) Cosa especial: tiene un collar con una gema roja que al tocar un vampiro lo paralisa solo la usa cuando lo van a morder la tiene atada a su brazo cuando sale. tambien puede detectar el olor a sangre facilemente aunque este a 100 kilometros. Imagen: Lamento la mala calidad de dibujo e.e te pongo como esta cuando es cazador y como cuando es normal ED Archivo:Lucas_TVS.jpg Punto debil y un Bonus: Devilidad: el chocolate *-* y ver a sus seres queridos (que son pocos) ser lastimados. Bonus: no deja que los comentarios de otros lo afecten Historia: Cuando tenia 11 años sus padres fueron atacados por un vampiro, su tio lo crio desde entonces, el era cazavampiros asi que le enseño algunas cosas. luego cuando tubo 14 su tio murio en un choque. sus abuelos lo criaron y vive con ellos actualmente.(aolgo mas = e.e xD) Firma: Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 23:15 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 6: Para Nerer ¡Casi me olvido de ponerte Oni-san xDDD! Vampiros Puesto 1: Para Sarume Nombre: taylor de havilland Edad: '''16 '''Habilidad: puede transportarse por los espejos y por las cosas que se reflejan como el agua, mover objetos con su mente, convertirse en agua y mover el agua con sus manos. Personalidad: serio, frio y compasivo, siempre da una oportunidad al enemigo de arrepentirse y dejarlo escapar (loq ue le trae muchos problemas con los demas vampiros) odia la violencia y la mayoria de las veces prefiere escapar, se la pasa leyendo en los lugares mas oscuros Imagen: Archivo:Sarume00.jpg Punto debil y un Bonus: la luz del sol, si le llegara a caer en la piel le quemaria, y si le toca los ojos lod ejara ciego, tiene una doble personalidad que se divide entre un ser serio y compasivo y un asesino despiadado a sangre fria Historia: es junto con sus hermanos irene y anibal uno de los 3 hermanos de havilland, una raza de vampiros de ojos azules, en realidad todos tienen mas de 100 años pero le quitan el ultimo digito a su edad para que no levanten sospechas entre los humanos, desde que taylor nacio su destino estaba en condena perpetua a salir solamente de noche y en dias de lluvia, sus hermanos mayores lo mantuvieron en la mansion de los de havilland durante casi toda su vida, despues de que sus hermanos fueran asesinados por los cazavampiros, el se volbio mas independiente, sus hermanos siempre odiaron a los humanos, pero el jamaz les tuvo rencor a los humanos en absoluto, en realidad los admira por poder estar en el unico lugar en el que el no puede estar "la luz del sol" mientras estaba en la mansión perfeccióno sus poderes de vampiro con sus estudios, aprendio a transportarse en espejos y charcos, ademas de mover el agua y los objetos con sus manos y su mente, aun continua en la mansión de los de havilland y se esconde durante el dia para salir durante la noche a robar la sangre de los hospitales para asi no atacar a los humanos. Preferencia: sangre (normalmente no la toma por lo que se desmaya frecuentemente) Firmen:memorias del mar Puesto 2: Para Paula Nombre: Paula Hudson Horner Edad: '''14 '''Habilidad: Moverse como una sombra y muy rápido. Vamos, como convertirse en una sombra Personalidad: Es atrevida y agresiva. Es algo sombría, no le gusta que la ofendan por ello. Es capaz de pasar de ser la más fría de todo el Polo Norte (?) a ponerse hecha toda una fiera. Le molesta excesivamente que le llamen rara, pero adora que la tomen como alguien "especial". A menudo suele enfadarse y querer echar a llorar, pero lo reprime por dignidad. (Y una cosa, dijiste que aparecería Helio...Ya sabes a que me refiero) Imagen: ''' Archivo:Paula_Vampira.png '''Punto debil y un Bonus: Su punto débil es el agua y los motes. Los odia. Está extrañamente obsesionada con el fuego, siempre desea tocarlo, por ambición. Además, tiene miedo del amor, aunque le guste algún chico. Es muy buena espadachina Historia: Nació en Australia, hija de vampiros exiliados obligados a vivir fuera de la civilización, en un bosquecillo extraño en el desierto, lleno de lobos. Se crió alli hasta los 12 años y, una vez, quiso explorar la ciudad. Recorrió el mundo como fotógrafa, para disimular que era vampira. Nunca volvió a encontrar a sus padres, por lo que todavía sueá con ello Preferencia: Del aura Firmen: ----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:11 10 ene 2011 (UTC)Run, Run! Puesto 3: Para Valentina Nombre: Valentina Cross apodo Valen Edad: 16 Habilidad: Me puedo meter en la mente de la persona y controlar sus movimientos justo como un titere sin vida, tengo un poder de hipnotizar a la gente y tambien puedo causarles unas fuertes migrañas que pueden hacer q mueran Personalidad: Alegre y positiva, no le gusta enojarse pero si lo hace puede ser una amenaza. Adora conocer nuevos lugares y tambien trata a la gente por lo que es por dentro. Siente culpa si llega a lastimar a alguien o si llega a matar a alguien Imagen: thumb|left Punto debil y un Bonus: Su punto debil es el cuello y su bonus es que todo lo q le sucede lo relata en un cuento Historia: Es hija de vampiros, ella desde pequeña fue criada para respetar cualquier ser vivo pero normalmente sus instintos despiertan y se descontrola. Una vez tuvo una amiga llamada Star pero esta fue asesinada por ella misma ya que despertaron sus instintos y su amiga no se salvo. Desde ese dia decidio no apegarse a las personas por miedo a lastimarlas, toda su tristeza la esconde con una sonrisa, decidio viajar por el mundo y trata de huir de los cazadores ya que les tiene terror. Preferencia: Sangre Firmen: Espeon9 22:01 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 4: Para Avril Ahora pongo lo que me falta. Nombre: Isabella (Apodo:: Bella x3 No es que me guste la sh*t de Crepúsculo, me gusta el nombre nomás). Edad: '''17 años. '''Habilidad: '''Mediante una simple frase (Lacrima Miserya), la víctima comienza a derramar lágrimas sin control, que van formando una lámina que consigue dificultar la vista o incluso perderla momentáneamente. No hay forma alguna de deshacerse de esa lámina creada hasta que no desaparezca. Con este poder muchos han conseguido huir de lobos que le perseguían o incluso han podido manipular al mortal que tanto odiaban. (Lo encontré en un foro, es que no se me ocurría nada -3- Lo de los lobos ignoralo, es que creo que era un foro de rol de Crepúsculo... asco) '''Personalidad: Es rencorosa, fría, no le agrada la gente y no confía en ellos. A los únicos que trata "bien" es a sus tíos; son los únicos por los que se preocupa. A ella no le gusta ser vampiro ni tomar sangre, pero como lo tiene que hacer para sobrevivir, lo hace. Toma sangre de personas que están a punto de morir y sufren demasiado y cuando no encuentra a nadie en esas condiciones, mata lo primero que le cruce por el camino (si es que tiene demasiada "hambre", sino aguanta), mientras no sean niños. No tiene mucha paciencia con la gente. Odia a todo ser vivo, excepto a los animales. Se considera a sí misma vacía, irritante (se irrita a ella misma), asquerosa (por matar personas para vivir) y depresiva. Imagen: Punto debil y un Bonus: Punto débil----> No confía en la gente y no tiene nada de paciencia. Bonus----> NPI... dejá pensar xd Historia: Es una vampiro noble o como sea. Nació en Londres, Inglaterra (si es que vas a usar ciudades de verdad). Los cazadores de vampiros mataron a sus padres cuando ella era muy chica, así que les tiene odio. Ahora vive con sus tíos (aunque pasa casi siempre sola ya que ellos no están casi nunca, porque trabajan). Preferencia: Sangre... qué le vamos a hacer, es rica xdd Pero también del aura a veces (no tanto). Firmen: Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me• 18:24 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 5: Para Alex Pokemon Nombre: Ellizabeth Ligroom Edad: '''15 '''Habilidad: Creación de Ilusiones: el personaje puede crear a su alrededor ilusiones de todo tipo, initará texturas, sonidos, olores, etc.. desconcertando asi a su oponente y brindandole una excelente arma defensiva, el poseedor de este don será capaz de entrar a la mente de su adversario con sus ilusiones Personalidad: Terquedad es su segundo nombre... nunca dejará lo que quiere, siempre lo tendrá cerca y si aún no lo tiene hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Aunque cuando la conoses parece fría... mientras más amigo suyo te hagas mas habierta y divertida será Imagen: archivo:Magery humana.jpg '''<- Está bien esta? '''Punto debil y un Bonus: Punto débil... ver morir a sus seres queridos. Y bonus... emmm y bonus a veces se le emfría todo el cuerpo y no se puedo mover... Historia: Magery creción normalmente en londres era feliz... tenía amigos una familia. Todo estaba bien hasta que un día fue a caminar a un bosque estaba tranquila tenía 13 nada la podía detener según ella... Pero ser perdió y cayó dormida en el sesped despertó con un fuerte dolor en el cuello lo miró por como no lo lograba lo ignoró y empezó a caminar logró salir del arque para encontrarse con el radiante sol que al para bajo el sentia un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpopor lo que por la sombra se dirgió a su casa... Al llegar todos la abrazaron y se decidión ir a su habitación, se miró al espejo y lo único que vió fue nada... mas aterrada aún bajó las escaleras y vió que el almuerzo estaba listo... cada plato tenía un pedazo de carne, lechuga y un diente de ajo. Este último le daba pavor y al negarse a comerlo su madre ke toco el cuello algo preocupada y advirtió que su hija se habia convertido en vampiro... Preferencia: Aura! Firmen: [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee? '']] 22:06 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Puesto 6: Libre Nombre: Anne Ember Clairette Edad: ''' 16 '''Habilidad: Leer mentes 8D Personalidad: Es muy educada, debido a sus orígenes. Es un poco creída por su posición social, pero normalmente suele ser tranquila y cariñosa. Cuando tiene hambre se vuelve una cazadora despiadada y es capaz de decir cosas horribles. Cuando se calma, se arrepiente muchísimo, bueno, dependiendo de la persona. Odia la falsedad y las matemáticas x3, también es muy irritable. Imagen: ''' Archivo:Vampiresas1.1.jpg Si necesitas una tipo anime me lo dices y la cambio =3 '''Punto debil y un Bonus: Punto débil: No puede ver ni en pintura a los insectos. Bonus: A veces se pone a hablar en otros idiomas y nadie la entiende Historia: Nació en Italia, lugar del que procedía su familia, de vampiros. Siempre había estado en clases desde muy pequeña, la educaban para suceder a su padre pero un día unos cazadorres de vampiros se metieron en su casa. Su madre la cogió del brazo y se la llevó. Mientras, oía los gritos de su familia. Su madre le concedió un colgante, que decía que la protegería. Entonces, un cazador de vampiros tiró la puerta de una patada, y unos segundos antes de que su madre muriera, la empujó por una ventana. Cayó en blando pero supo que su madre ya no estaba. Vive escapando de los cazadores, viajó por gran parte del mundo, ahora está en Londres, Inglaterra. Preferencia: De el aura, pero si no queda más remedio, se acepta sangre... Firmen: --Annie =3 22:37 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahora te la termino =3 Venu: ¡Muchas Gracias por inscribirse en mi novela! nwn